


Waxing Crescent

by MidoriNoHebi



Series: Ateez at Hogwarts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BTS as teachers, Blood and Injury, First Full Moon, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Gryffindor Choi Jongho, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Jeong Yunho, Hufflepuff Jung Wooyoung, Kard as teachers, Mamamoo as teachers, Mention of other Kpop idols - Freeform, Ravenclaw Kim Hongjoong, Ravenclaw Song Mingi, Slytherin Choi San, Slytherin Kang Yeosang, Slytherin Park Seonghwa, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves, Werewolves attack, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: Hogwarts. One of the safets place on earth right ? Yet, when an attack of werewolves threaten the school, some arguments between Yeosang and Wooyoung lead one of them to act recklessly, and put himself in danger. He doesn't know how much until the danger finds him.During his 4th year at Hogwarts, Kang Yeosang went through a traumatic experience that changed him.
Series: Ateez at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Part I : Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, big announcement. Sort of. I am currently in the middle of several fictions, but I'm having inspirations for all of them at different times and can not finish one entirely. This Harry Potter AU came to me a few days ago, and I already have a thousands idea about it. This tiny two shot is the prequel of a second part I will start writing soon, in which Ateez are older (98's line in 7th year, 99's line in 6th and Jongho in 5th), and that will also take place in the Harry Potter universe with a bit of Harry Potter 4 vibes, and in which the coupls will be more presneted, as they aren't really spoken of in this two-shot. In this two shot I settle the universe, who they are in it, the teachers, how they met one another etc ... reminders that might be done in the 2nd ficiton but I am not sure I'll spend as much time then than now. I hope that you will like this fiction, I really have a huge idea on it, but also, one of the three fictions I'm on will be ready to start to post soon !  
> Hope you liked it !

It was a normal sunny and chilly day of April, in the middle of Scotland, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Quidditch Cup was barely a week away, and the two final teams, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, were doing everything to get ready. Right now, they had a friendly training match against one another.

Among the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, one could find Jung Wooyoung, seeker, and Jeong Yunho, keeper, both 4th years. In the Ravenclaw team was one of their friends, Song Mingi, 4th year as well, chaser.

Their Slytherin friends, Park Seonghwa, also a Quidditch player in 5th year and chaser, and Choi San, 4th year and seeker, were eagerly speaking with the only 3rd year they had befriended, a Gryffindor named Choi Jongho, cousin of San, playing beater in his own team. They were missing two people, Kim Hongjoong, 5th year in Ravenclaw and currently in Muggle Art class, and Kang Yeosang, 4th year Slytherin whom was in Alchemy. Most of them were Quidditch players yes. One of them - Jongho - was even the son of a very famous Quidditch player, first female Captain to lead her team to win the Quidditch World Cup, Choi Jisoo.

San and Jongho were cousins by their mothers, both witches, whom had married muggles. Jongho's father was working as a Basketball coach, while San's father was none other than the Muggle's Prime Minister. He and Seonghwa had met a few times as children before Hogwarts during important meetings, as Seonghwa's mother was the Wizarding World's Prime Minister. Yeah, no less.

They had just celebrated Seonghwa's birthday before the holidays, and had came back only a week ago. It was close to the evening, the sun shyly disappearing behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest, and Miss Moon (Moon Byulyi) was watching over them carefully from afar, making sure they would be no injured to send to Miss IU - or Miss Lee Ji Eun for the students but they all called her IU.

So, the three that weren't playing Quidditch were talking about it, when Seonghwa's attention got caught on Professor Kim Taehyung running in the Quidditch Stadium looking panicked. He wasn't following Professor Taehyung's class, Care of Magical Creatures, but Hongjoong, San and Wooyoung were, and that's how he knew about him.

They saw him discuss something with Miss Moon, and a minute later, she was whistling loudly and ordering all of the players and the students in the podium to come down on the field.

They all did, Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi joining the rest of their friends worried, still panting from their training and in their Quidditch attire.

“Professor Kim has informed me of something grave, and all of you need to go back to the castle right now, am I clear ?”

Miss Moon was a very nice woman, sweet but who knew when to be severe, especially in her line of work. She had been a colleague of Jongho's mother back in the days, and the boy liked her very much. She was always making sure everyone was following the rules of Quidditch, not tolerating any sort of useless danger among her players. Her goal was to make them the best, but safely.

“What's happening ?” asked Seonghwa. As a prefect, he had already started to take things in hand, and was making the students pair by House. It was hard to not obey him : he had veela blood, and he was very charismatic as well as handsome. Normally, only women could be born veela, but Seonghwa had some veela blood from both his father's side (his aunt) and his mother's (his grandmother), and even if it had jumped a generation with his mother, the combination of two heirs of veela blood had given ... well Seonghwa.

“Thank you for your concern Mister Park, but the Headmaster will speak once every student is safely in the Great Hall, please head this way. Can I trust you with this ?” she asked, taking her wand out and looking in the direction Professor Taehyung had left.

“Of course Miss. Everyone you heard Miss Moon ! This is a serious situation and I will not hesitate to hex anyone who steps out of the line ! Understood ?”

A common _yes_ was heard and Seonghwa led the twenty or so students back inside. The brooms had been abandoned on the field, and Wooyoung had reached for Yunho's hand in comfort. It felt bad. The fact that they saw other teachers running out of the castle in direction of the woods didn't make it better. 

“What do you think this is about ?” asked San to Seonghwa, his little face worried.

“I have no idea, but don't worry, Hogwarts is a safe environment.”

They made it inside, immediately greeted and taken care of by their Transfiguration teacher, Professor Ahn Hyejin - or Professor Hwasa.

“Ah Park, I'm glad to see you're all okay, nothing happened on the way ?” she asked, worry flashing across her golden face.

“No, all the students whom were at the stadium are here now, what is this about ?” he asked again, but was left unanswered.

“The Headmaster will tell you all, please lead them inside !” she said, already welcoming the next wave of students coming from the grounds.

On their way to the Great Hall they crossed path with a group led by Hongjoong, and he nodded at Seonghwa, both with stern faces and their badge of prefect shining on their chest. The Great Hall was already full of students, all separated by House. Jongho might have been the only one from their group to be sorted at Gryffindor, but he had made friends in his year and house, like Lee Felix and Yang Jeongin, and joined them.

The Hall had been stripped of its chairs and tables, entirely empty, which had never happen in their years at Hogwarts, and the Houses were all in one corner of the room, making a meeting point in the center. Center in which they all decided to settle in, to stay as close from one another as possible.

San and Seonghwa went looking for Yeosang in the thick mass of Slytherins, finding him confused and looking at everything around him, probably trying to figure out what the hell was going on before they could have an explanation. Once they had him they went to the center so they could speak with their friends. 

Despite seeing Yeosang come out of the crowd first, it's on San that Wooyoung jumped when the older was on sight.

“Sannie ! Oh I was so worried !”

“We were together five seconds ago Woo, chill,” chuckled the other, hugging him back.

“None of us are dead yet,” spat Yeosang bitter.

Wooyoung caught sight of him and instead of greeting him, pulled his tongue out, like a child.

“Don't be a sour candy Yeosangie.”

Ah yeah ... since Wooyoung and San had really starting to get close, Yeosang had the impression to always be compared to San. It wasn't directly said, but it didn't matter, Wooyoung was always making him understand that  _he wasn't as smiling as San_ , or  _he wasn't as joyful_ . No that's not how he was. It didn't mean he was a black cloud and always in a bad mood either, but in Wooyoung's mouth, that's how he heard it. 

“Do any of you heard anything ?” asked Hongjoong, finally off his prefect duty as well.

“We didn't. We were in the middle of Quidditch training when Professor Kim arrived and told something to Miss Moon. She made us come back here after,” said Yunho.

“Professor Kim ? What the hell was he doing outside ?” asked Yeosang.

“Taehyung. Mingi, Professor Taehyung !” helped Wooyoung, sighing.

Hogwarts had decided to make things easy, four of their teachers had Kim as their family name. In addition of Kim Taehyung, they had the Professor Kim Namjoon, Arithmancy teacher, Kim Seokjin, alchemy teacher, and Professor Kim Yongsun or Professor Solar, divination teacher. Except Yeosang and Mingi, none of them had these teachers. And as he had been in class with Professor Namjoon, he immediately thought of Professor Seokjin, as he had no class with Professor Taehyung. Yeah, easy.

“They pulled us out of class too, Professor Min was not really thrilled about it,” grimaced Hongjoong, and they could all guess that Min Yoongi had not been happy to be interrupted during class.

“All the teachers were heading out, do we even have some teachers left inside the castle ?” asked Mingi worried.

Yunho reached for his hand, and squeezed it lightly. They knew each other the longest, having grown together despite coming from two different worlds. Yunho was from a family of pure-blood, while Mingi was a muggle born. Yet, he had grown up knowing about magic way before his letter at Hogwarts. Yunho had shown him. They were the happiest boys when they realized that Mingi had some aptitudes, which shown to be promising as he was taken in with Yunho. They had been a tandem since children and never broke it, even if they weren't in the same house.

After Mingi's remark Yeosang paid attention to the teachers he could see around them. They were five. Professor Namjoon, Professor Solar, Professor Jung Wheein, Herbology teacher, Professor Jung Hoseok, Muggle Studies, and Professor Jeon Somin, Astronomy. Those were the none-fighters among their teachers. That plus the Nurse, Miss IU standing in a corner, that didn't sound good.

“It's something important, all the heavy fighters are out, we only have defenders in with us,” he said out loud.

“You sure ?” asked Seonghwa.

“Check by yourself, five teachers and the nurse.”

“You're right,” said San wide eyes.

“What can we do ?” asked Yunho.

“Nothing, we're just students, not even the oldest and wisest. We can only wait,” cut in Hongjoong, already feeling the energy of the 4th year wake up.

Those five were the school's trouble-maker. Yeosang included. He was the worst, never on the place of mischief, but never far, as the brain of the group. He and Mingi definitely did a bad use of what they learned in their Arithmancy classes. San and Wooyoung had followed his line of thoughts and were smirking, the younger still hung to the older's shoulder.

Jongho decided to show up at his moment.

“Hey hyungs, glad to see you all. Hey Yeosang, how was class ?”

“Class was perfect, thank you for caring Jongho, at least one does,” answered the Slytherin, eyes darting to Wooyoung.

“Was that punch directed at me ?” asked the younger with a chesnut brow raised. He was born a metamorphmagus, and loved to change his hair color ever since he was a child. Now, there a light brown, almost caramel. He didn't like changing his eye color though, and kept it black.

“I don't know, do you feel guilty about something ?” retorted Yeosang.

Wooyoung scoffed and detached himself from San. “No I don't. I was not the only one to welcoming you Yeosang, no need to crave for the center of attention like this.”

Yeosang's eyes widened. Everyone who knew Yeosang knew being the center of attention was the last thing he wanted, so why was Wooyoung being so mean ?

“Yeosang didn't want to be the center of attention. This situation is stressful and as a friend he just wanted to see you caring, just like he does,” said Seonghwa, stepping in between the two, feeling a disaster happen.

“He knows I care ! I don't have to tell him all the time !”

“It wouldn't hurt to hear. San hears it all the time after all doesn't he ?” snapped Yeosang.

“So that's what it really is about ?”

“You jump on him every time you see him but you don't even care about the rest of us !”

“You know that's not true ! I love all of you !”

“Guys please,” Hongjoong tried to help too, people were starting to look in their direction but what bothered him the most was the knowledge that some words would be thrown carelessly.

“Then prove it ! I feel like you don't care about me ! All you do is going everywhere with San, and when you're not together, you still talk about him ! When was the last time you took interest in something _I_ like ?!” threw back Yeosang. 

The Hufflepuff scoffed, thinking the question was stupid.

“I know all about you Yeosang ! And what if I enjoy being with Sannie I speak of you all the time to him too don't I ?”

He turned to San but the poor Slytherin just felt an immense guilt taking place in him seeing the two best friends arguing like that. The fact is, he couldn't side with Wooyoung right now. Because no, San never heard of Yeosang from Wooyoung except if he was complaining about the other 4th year. But he couldn't say that, so he stayed silent but with a begging sight to Wooyoung to just, shut up.

“Why are you acting so jealous anyway ?!” said the Hufflepuff, seeing the situation was escaping his control.

“Because we're friends, and it bothers me to see you isolating yourself with another one of our friends !”

“Yet you seem to be the only one bothered here !”

“Maybe because I know you the longest ! Just like Yunho and Mingi knew each other before Hogwarts !”

“Mingi and Yunho don't tell each other that they hate seeing them closer to someone else !”

The two looked at one another, Mingi draped over Yunho with the taller's hand around his back, exchanging an awkward smile.

“Because they never are closer to someone else !”

“So that's right ! You are jealous ! And you're the one who asked me to grow closer to other person !”

Jongho was panicked, looking at Seonghwa whom was just as panicked. They were 14 for Merlin's sake, weren't they too old for this ?

Ah no ... they  _were_ 14, they were just the right age ...

“That didn't mean _throw me away_ all together !”

“That's not what I did !”

“Yes it is !”

“So what if I love San more ! You can't blame me for that, can you ?! You're always stuck in your books and the library ! You don't play Quidditch ! San is more fun !”

Yeosang accused the shot, eyes fluttering in shock at Wooyoung's words, not caring about his best friend's face falling in front of his eyes. San was horrified by this, because he knew Wooyoung was not telling the truth ! So what, they both clicked when they met each other, but Yeosang was still the one constant in Wooyoung's life, even when he and San had arguments, Yeosang was always the one there. He had always been. They had clicked too, differently, but Wooyoung didn't love him any less than he did San.

“Wooyoung !” scolded Seonghwa, voice deep in anger, the veela in him showing.

“I didn't mean that-,” stuttered the boy. “I swear I didn't mean- Yeosang !”

Jongho had reacted faster. As soon as he had seen the Slytherin turn around with tears in his eyes he had jolted forward, trying to catch up to him. He couldn't. Yeosang was fast, meticulous, strategic, and took every road through the students to make things complicated. They all went after him but it was too late, Jongho saw him move forwards the door of the Great Hall and relieved flash through him because the teachers would stop him as soon as they saw him !

But no, damn Yeosang, he used a disappearing spell right before coming out the crowd of students, and went right through the doors. The doors that were being closed by the teachers.

“Wait, wait !”

“Mister Choi, you have to stay inside, it's for your safety,” stopped Professor Somin before he could go too.

“Professor wait, Yeosang is out there, he run away just now !”

“I would've seen him, or Professor Solar would have. The Headmaster is about to speak, please be quiet, all of you,” she directed then at the six other boys she saw appearing behind Jongho.

Wooyoung was a crying mess at the end of their little group, and not bearing the heavy gaze of Seonghwa and Jongho, hid away from all of them, sitting on the floor, back against the wall, close to them.

The Headmaster, a very concerning, curious, with questionable methods Park Jinyoung, got on the stage, hands settling on the golden desk, face stern. He didn't need to make himself known, all were drawn to his presence and silence took over the Great Hall.

“Good evening. I won't sugarcoat anything of the current situation, nor will I make long talks to try and make it better. For a while now, Professor Kim Taehyung has been investigating on some weird creatures activity taking place in the Forbidden Forest. These activities not only took place in the closest borders of the forest, but those borders are the closest to the school.”

Hongjoong didn't like where this was going. Mingi didn't either. None of them did. It was easy to understand what Headmaster Park was about to tell them, but were they ready ? As Ravenclaws, Hongjoong and Mingi had the ability to step back from the worst situations, and even if others than Ravenclaw could as well, rare were students from other Houses who could too.

“Earlier this afternoon, Professor Taehyung finally understood where those activities were coming from, when he found several dead animals in the center of the Forest. A pack of rogue werewolves have been lingering around, waiting for an opening.”

Whispers immediately rose. Some panic gasps, hurry talking, a few sobs from the first years.

“Worry not, this opening will not be granted to them. At this very moment, Hogwarts' teachers are casting protective spells all around the school grounds, to make sure that nothing happens. In case those spells are not enough, the teachers will come back inside, with us, and we shall make sure that nothing, not even a dragon, can pass the walls of the Great Hall.”

Wooyoung paled. Hongjoong turned to him and kneeled beside him, taking his hands.

“It is very important that you all stay withing these walls. We do not know for sure if some of the werewolves did not succeed in passing our Professors barriers. The Werewolf Capture Unit are on their way to deal with the situation, but in the mean time, while we wait for them, we will assure your protection.”

“Who will assure Yeosang's protection ?” whispered Wooyoung in the crook of Hongjoong's neck.

Seonghwa and all the others joined at them. They'd have the time to be mad at Wooyoung later, right now, they were all worried about Yeosang. Jongho and San kept telling them that he had gone through the doors, but they refused to believe them.

“Mister Choi, both of you, go back to your House or friends and stay there ! If Mister Kang was missing, he would have been reported by his prefects.”

Ah yeah, same prefects who were talking with their friends and not paying attention to the other students ? Great ...

Yunho was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed, trying to focus on Yeosang. Mingi was by his side, only one knowing what he was trying to do.

“Can you feel him ?” he asked, squeezing his hand.

“I think so ... he's in the stairs between our floor and the dungeons. He's crying.”

They were whispering, not wishing to alert their friends.

“The dungeons ? Do you think he wants to go back to the Slytherin Common Room ?”

Yunho shrugged, eyes still closed, but the noise around him was too much, and he was still young and not mastering this power very well. No one knew between their friends, Yunho had wanted to keep it a secret, but just like Wooyoung came from a pure-blood family of metamorphmagus, and Seonghwa a family of veela, Yunho's family had its thing too. 

“I hope he'll be fine,” concluded Mingi, and Yunho nodded.

It was the only thing they could do.

*

What an idiot he was, say those things to Yeosang. The young Slytherin cursed at himself as he felt more tears running down he cheeks. This was not just a few tears. He was full on crying, he was shaking with sadness and he couldn't control the sobs that past his lips and shook his whole frame as they did. He knew his head would hurt from all the crying but he didn't care. Not after what Wooyoung had said.

He didn't understand how it had come to that ... Yeosang and Wooyoung were like Mingi and Yunho. They had grown up in a small town and played together even since they were old enough to understand the principal of friends. But unlike Yunho, Wooyoung had not introduced the Wizarding World and magic to him. When he had received his letter for Hogwarts, his parents were confused, scared, they thought of it as a bad joke from other kids. Yeosang wanted to believe it though, he was 11, and had noticed that when some things weren't as his liking, weird things happened and he always had his way. So he had begged his parents to go to the station, to try and see if this wasn't real. They had refused. It was the summer, he had no way to contact Wooyoung and the youngest had been away for vacation for days, and younger Yeosang just had one objective in mind : go to London and see for himself if all of this was a lie or not.

So he did. He ran away from home, preparing just enough that if he really was to spend a year at a secret school, he'd be able to live comfortably. He had stolen money from his mother's bag during the night, and had gone away the night of the 31st of August. He had taken numerous bus, to finally arrive at King's Cross Station the morning of the 1st September exhausted but relieved. The only thing left for him was to find the platform 9 and 3/4.

Of course he didn't. He didn't and his dreams were all crashing right before his eyes. He was close to crying, all alone in this big station, surrounded by people, some of them looking at him weirdly, the station's police probably ready to ask him what was his business here and why he was alone. He felt desperate. He couldn't go back home. Not after this. If only he had a proof that Hogwarts was real then yes, but now ? Now he'd be like a quick puppy, with his tails between his legs and his parents wouldn't be of any support.

So he decide to stay close to the platform 9 just in case. Too tired he didn't notice the few families that came close to him, only to disappear in the wall of the archery under which he was. He noticed nothing until a voice startled him.

“Yeosang ?!”

He snapped his head up to see Wooyoung standing there, with luggages, his parents and baby brother behind, all looking at him confused and worried.

“Wooyoung !”

He had sprinted to his friend's arms and had finally let the tears go. Wooyoung's father was by their side in a second, pushing them aside a bit to not be bothered. Once they understood the situation and Yeosang got his Hogwarts letter out, Wooyoung and his parents confessed about being a pure-blood family of wizards. The shock was less overwhelming than Yeosang's relief. He knew that he and Wooyoung would have to part from now on because the younger was going to a special school, but as it turned out, so was Yeosang.

They stayed together for the whole train ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Wooyoung's parents had already sent a letter to Headmaster Park to explain Yeosang's situation, and the boy couldn't be more grateful for those whom had always treated him like a son.

The two young boys didn't even care to be separated at the Sorting Ceremony. They were still together and that was all that mattered. Once sorted, Yeosang's head of house, Professor Jeon Jiwoo, had been the one to send a letter to his parents to explain where he was and how irresponsible of them it had been to not help Yeosang prepare for this. Wooyoung's parents had sent him all the books he needed, as well as wizard robes - he was still the same size as Wooyoung at the time - and Professor Ming had taken him out to Diagon Alley so he could get a wand before classes started.

They had tried hard to stay together, but the House separation had started to make it difficult, especially during lunch or the classes in which they weren't together. Wooyoung was a social butterfly, and seeing him hold back for Yeosang's sake hadn't please the older, and so he had suggested that they tried to meet new people in their House, so they could get a bigger group.

He met San, a first year in the same House as him, there were meant to meet. Wooyoung met Yunho the same way, and they both met San during flying classes., Yunho introducing Mingi soon after. The groups ended meeting, all of them clicking easily and immediately. Yeosang met Hongjoong before Seonghwa, the Ravenclaw spending a lot of time in the library. Seonghwa came in the form of a help for Wooyoung whom struggled in Transfiguration, and a acquaintance of San. They all starting hanging out then. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been sort of lonely, even if they knew people their age, like Bang Chan, a Hufflepuff and Lee Minho, the only friend Seonghwa had in Slytherin before meeting the others.

As Jongho was San's cousin, it fell under sens that they all met him when they started their 2nd year and Jongho his 1st, the youngest finding friends of his own but preferring their presence. They became a little group of 8 since then, and never failed to be seen together. Yeosang spent most of his holidays at Hogwarts, but for Christmas, he was often invited at the Jung's household. His parents were always very cautious around him, and even if he already felt a distance before, it only became worst after.

Yeosang had been the one to introduce San and Wooyoung, and without knowing why, they only really started being around each other in 3rd year, when they started Care of Magical Creatures together. So in the end, it was Yeosang's fault wasn't it ? Without him, they wouldn't have met, and all of this wouldn't have happened.

He sighed, realizing that the night had settled, his head hurt, and he was alone in the cold corridors leading to the dungeons. He didn't want to go back to the Great Hall, no matter was important thing the Headmaster had to say. He grimaced : he hope Slythering wouldn't lose points because of him.

Whatever had required them to stay in the Great Hall could be kept from the Common Room's door, no ? So that's were he headed.

He knew he was all alone, but he couldn't help the weird feeling of being followed. At 14, it's still scary to wander around in empty corridors. The candles had all been blown, which was weird, but Yeosang tried not to be too disturbed by that :

“ _Lumos_.”

The tip of his wand glee with a ball of light, and he felt better. No heat was coming from the wand but the light alone made him safer. He kept walking, ears all out and cautious of the tiniest noise. There was a repetitive one, in the distance, like something clicking on the cold stone of the castle's floor. It was coming closer to Yeosang, but considering he was in the dungeons, there was only one way this noise could come from, and it was behind him.

He could see the painting of his Common Room right at the end of the corridor, the lake making a greenish light around him, water shapes projected on the walls and floor.

A very loud, yet low growl could be heard, and Yeosang swore the hair at his nape stood up, just like those on his arms. He heard the clicking sound coming closer, and closer, and closer, until he swore they were right behind him. The growl was feral, and he heard a snapping sound, like the one of a wild animal's jaw. Oh how much he regretted to have leave the Great Hall.

A deep fear settled in his bones, body feeling cold and heart beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. He knew he had to turn around, to at least evaluate the threat. But he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move.

It's only when the screeching of something ran over the stone wall could be heard that he turned around. What he saw made him want to scream. A werewolf was standing a few feet away from him. On its back paws, tall and threatening, the leather skin appeared rough with just a few patches of hairs here and there. It's long nose and pointy ears couldn't hide how human the creature looked. Its eyes on the other hand ... yellow stones with nothing but wildness, blood lust and violence in them. Yellow eyes that settled on Yeosang as soon as he spot him. The boy was frozen in place, yet he knew he had to run. He couldn't.

He started to be out of breath under the fear, tears in his eyes and slowly, slowly walking backwards, trying to reach the comfort of his Common Room. The werewolf saw the movement and snarled at him, making him jump and gasp. There was nothing slow about what followed. The werewolf, rogue, dangerous, uncontrollable, threw itself at Yeosang. He was a 4th year, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kim Woojin, a total asshole, and only did class half of the year. Which meant that not only did they have no knowledge of the Dark Arts whatsoever, but that they also had no way to fight it !

“ _Impedimenta !_ ”

It was useless, a slowing spell couldn't stop a werewolf, but Yeosang didn't know what else to do.

The beast threw itself at him, and he painfully hit the floor, head making a thumping sound when it collided with the hard ground, making a flash of pain erupt behind his eyelids and white blind his vision. He couldn't feel anything and so it took him a while to realize the beast was on him. Once he did, he felt the sharp pain of claws digging in his shoulders. Stunned, he didn't even flinch when the hot breath of the werewolf caressed his face, the beast howling.

His fingers reached for his wand that had fallen a little further, and he knew that the last thing to do when you were attacked by a werewolf was to show weakness, but he had to turn his head to find his wand.

Lethal mistake. The werewolf immediately lunched on the exposed part of his neck, tearing his cloak and shirt apart to reach his shoulder. His eyes fell on his wand and his fingers closed around the familiar wood as the same time fangs closed around the skin of his shoulder. Yeosang cried in pain, his scream resonating in the empty corridors and coming back at him, as if reminding him of his loneliness in this situation.

“ _Stupefy_!”

The spell hit the werewolf but a part of Yeosang's chunked skin flew away with him. The pain was becoming too unbearable, sudden and violent for his poor nerves to understand. He felt his mind started to flash away but he refused. Tears were falling down his face but he wouldn't die here tonight.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind away from the pain, he focused it on Yunho. He had tried Legilimency a few times, but it was extremely hard to master for a young wizard not naturally gifted, even harder when you couldn't see the person who's mind you wanted to invade and couldn't speak the spell. So instead, he tried to throw his thoughts to his friend, tried to make Yunho use Legilimency.

In the Great Hall cups of hot chocolate were being distributed to the students. The teachers had came back a few minutes earlier, and Wooyoung didn't feel better. They said the situation was under control, but a second after, a deep howling could be heard.

“Why does it sound like it comes from under us ?” asked Mingi worried.

“Don't say things like that, please don't,” begged Wooyoung still in tears.

They had no idea where Yeosang was in the castle, and with the knowledge of the risk a werewolf could come in the school, no they couldn't think about it.

“Here boys, drink this, it won't make things better but it'll at least comfort a little,” said Professor Hwasa. They were all in line of the floor, except Hongjoong, Yunho and Mingi whom were standing.

She gave his cup to Mingi and was about to leave when a breaking noises startled all of them. Yunho had dropped his cup, eyes wide and mouth open, a gasp escaping it before his knees gave up under him.

He had flashes of images dancing in front of his eyes, and none of them made sens.

“Mister Jung ? What's going on ?” asked Hwasa worried.

Once Yunho sorted all his visions, he threw himself on the teacher.

“It's Yeosang ! He's been attacked by a werewolf !”

The teacher's face lost all colors, and she turned to see that Miss IU and Professor Taehyung had heard too.

“What ? How can you know ?!” asked San confused.

Only the teachers knew about Yunho's Legilimency, and Mingi. None of them questioned him and in a second, the double doors were opened, the Werewolf Capture Unit coming from the left but all the teachers running to the right.


	2. Part II : After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last chapter. I hope you liked this short but important introduction of a long chaptered Ateez // Harry Potter AU to come, comments are always welcomed and thank you for reading !

The teachers had tried to hold them back, but Mingi and Jongho had managed to force themselves with Yunho. The teachers didn't want to risk the boy's life but he was the only who knew where Yeosang was and he was ready to go without them if they kept wasting time.

“Follow us !” ordered Professor Min when he saw the Werewolf Capture Unit.

Yunho was running through the corridors, blood cold in his veins, dreading what he would find of his friend.

He saw the werewolf before he saw Yeosang. It had been projected against a wall and seemed stunned, but was already stirring awake.

“Get back !” said a witch from the WCU, she and her colleagues moving forward to take care of the werewolf.

Yunho looked around, knowing this could only be Yeosang's doing, but he stumbled and had to grab the wall to steady himself : Yeosang was laying there, in a pool of blood, pale and eyes closed. The teachers saw him too, and Miss IU as well as Professor Min immediately rushed to his side.

“Where the fuck is Kim Woojin ?! He should have prevented that !”

“Professor Min, now is not the right time,” scolded the nurse, taking Yeosang's pulse before reaching for his cloak and shirt and ripping them to look at the injury. She and Professor Min exchanged worried glances, and Professor Hwasa, Gryffindor's Head of house as well as Professor Somin, Hufflepuff's Head of House and Professor Park Jimin, Ravenclaw's Head of House and Charms teacher, led Jongho, Yunho and Mingi away.

“You do not need to see this,” said Professor Jimin.

“He's our friend,” fought back Jongho.

“And right now there's nothing you can do. Let Miss IU work. His life is on the line. Once he'll be out of trouble, you'll be able to help,” retorted Professor Hwasa.

“The werewolf has been apprehended. We'll run a perimeter around and in the castle to make sure one didn't escape us, and then it'll be safe to lead the students back to their dorms,” it was the same woman as before, the leader of the WCU.

“I hope you'll open an investigation and understand how this could happen,” said Professor Somin. “Our protections had been weakened from the inside, the werewolf should have never been able to come in the castle. Professor Kim Woojin is missing. I do not think of this as a coincidence.”

Jeon Soomin was also a very soft woman, with a friendly face and always a smile on her face, even when scolding students, which often led to them being disturbed - and obedient. But she was a fierce protector of Hogwarts' students, like every teacher here.

“We will,” answered the Capture Unit witch. “We'll need to report the boy's injury as well. He won't be classified as a threat, rest assured, we know his turning was not voluntarily.”

“His turning ?!” asked Yunho.

“It's either that or death boy, don't you know how werewolves work ?”

He did, but deep down, he had the childish hope Yeosang would get out of this like he got in.

“His name is Kang Yeosang. Muggle born. 4th year in Slytherin,” provided Professor Jimin.

The witch noted everything on a letter with the tip of her wand and tapped on it three times. The letter folded itself and an owl came through the corridor, took it, and went away just as fast.

From afar the three boys were looking at their motionless friend, before their Head of House decided it was enough. They were brought back to the Great Hall and were forbidden to speak of this to anyone but their friends. Rumors were already spreading, all had heard about the student being attacked, they only needed a name and a face.

Wooyoung fainted. He had been worried sick and when Yunho came back with the news, it was too much for him and he just shut down, letting himself fall in San and Seonghwa's arms.

Hongjoong had choked a sob behind his hands and was hugging Yunho. Jongho and Mingi did the same, all of them on the floor.

They didn't say anything but they didn't need to : they all knew things were going to be different from now on.

It took Yeosang a week to wake up. Miss IU didn't get much sleep during that week, constantly looking over the boy and making sure his state was not getting worst. It was too dangerous to move him to St Mangouste so he stayed at the Hospital Wing. Classes started again after three days, leaving enough time for everyone to deal with the attack, and for the parents whom were worried to check on their kids. Of course the Daily Prophet had jumped on the occasion to do an article about Hogwarts' security, and the breach Professor Somin had talked about wasn't mentioned to other students or the press.

Among the seven friends, all dealt with the incident differently. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the eldest, decided to go on until Yeosang was awake. They had came up with the fact they couldn't do anything for him now, and they had prefect duties they couldn't leave unattended. They also need to held it together for the youngers who, unconsciously, counted on them. But when the others weren't around, they'd often seek comfort in one other, during the nights of their prefect shifts, sitting in the Astronomy Tower. They were a family, and often felt like the parents of this little family ; see one of them hurt was hard.

Jongho, Yunho and Mingi had all spoken to their Head of House. At 14, seeing a close friend of yours bleeding on the floor could be traumatizing, and they had a lot to get off their minds. Jongho especially, whom had always felt more protective of Yeosang, hated to feel so powerless now.

San was trying to hold it together as well, but he was sensible, and just like Wooyoung, he was feeling guilty. Both of them were the worst. Wooyoung especially. He had stopped eating, his nights were filled with nightmares that kept his from resting, and he had almost fallen off his broom during the Quidditch Cup. He was a mess of guilt and self-hatred, and no one knew what to do. Not even Chanbgin, a 4th year Ravenclaw and very close to him knew not how to comfort him. Only Yeosang would be able to do something.

When Yeosang woke up, he felt bad. Nauseous. His whole right side hurt, his head was throbbing, and he had flashes of the attack in mind. He was conscious but still too tired to open his eyes. He slowly focused on what he could hear, or feel. He was in a bed, and he had bandages on his right shoulder, neck, and chest. He could smell lots of different potions, medical ones as they had strong and similar smells, very different from the ones of Professor Jiwoo's reserve. He could hear footsteps too, but after a while, realized they weren't close to him but far away. What he could hear close though, was the breathing of seven different people, plus the breathing of the person making the footsteps noises, and that the seven breathings were all around him.

Still fogged up, he made himself the reflexion that he shouldn't be able to smell or hear everything so distinctly.

Then he opened his eyes. His friends were around his bed, all standing except for Jongho, holding his left hand, Wooyoung, holding his right while sleeping, and San, head on Wooyoung's shoulder.

He tried to catch their attention, but his voice had not been used for a week, and he ended up coughing, alerting them. It still caught their attention though.

“Call Miss IU he needs water !” that was Hongjoong.

“Breathe Yeosang it's alright, you're alright,” Seonghwa's voice.

“I'll go and fetch the Headmaster and Professor Jiwoo !” Yunho.

“Professor Hwasa too !” Jongho whom had stood up.

“All of you away, he needs space !” ah, Miss IU.

He wasn't forced into a sitting position, and the water came out from a straw, as drinking directly from a glass would pour water everywhere considering his position. The teachers arrived followed by Yunho, none of them rushing to alert him, and once he was breathing normally again, he took in the sight of everyone.

“By Merlin's beard, you all look miserable,” he scoffed.

Wooyoung broke in tears and threw himself at him.

“You idiot ! I'm so sorry, so sorry oh Merlin Yeosang you have no idea-”

Yeosang closed his arms around Wooyoung and breathed in the deep smell of lavender and ... was it lemon ? Yeosang's perfume smelled of lemon, and Wooyoung smelled of his and his own.

“Mister Jung, maybe we should see how Mister Kang feels about his surroundings before jumping on him,” scolded Professor Min gently.

“What do you remember ?” asked Miss IU once Wooyoung fell back.

“I remember everything. I was attacked by a werewolf while on my way to the Slytherin Common Room.”

The teachers looked at each other with cautious.

“Then I reached for Yunho because I didn't want to die and I knew he'd be able to know what had happened.”

The boy blushed, and the six others finally remembered that yes, this was something they hadn't got the chance to discuss yet.

“After boys, after,” cut Professor Hwasa, feeling their train of thoughts.

“We reached you in time,” confirmed Miss IU to Yeosang. “I could save you by sealing the wound with a mix of powdered silver and dittany. Your bite was fresh. But, I could only save you Yeosang. Do you understand what that means ?”

He didn't want to. He really didn't. But he was smart, had read books on the subjects, so yeah, he did.

“I'll live on as a werewolf. I know. I resigned myself to that when I called for Yunho. Otherwise, I would've let myself died.”

Those words sent a cold wave on the group of friends, all taking conscience of what could have really happen.

“Most people ask for death and not salvation Yeosang,” reminded Miss IU.

“I'm not most people Miss,” he smiled, sadly, but you could tell that he was glad to be alive. It would be hard, he'd have a long way to go, but he was alive and well. That was all that mattered.

“We will see with you now how your scholarship will go from now on, if you feel up to it ?” asked Headmaster Park.

Yeosang nodded.

“Can they stay please ? I don't feel like being alone right now,” he asked, already grabbing Wooyoung's hand.

He had been awoke for a short amount of time, but he knew his best friend was feeling guilty.

“Of course. It does concern them in a way I guess,” shrugged the Headmaster.

Yeosang had not been bitten on a full-moon ,which explained why he hadn't turn right away. But a full-moon was two weeks from now on, which left them very little time to prepare him mentally.

“The Shrieking Shack was used before by students in the same situation as you. Unfortunately, none of your friends nor the teachers will be able to assist you during your transformations. Of course, Miss IU and I will brew you Wolfsbane potion, which will help you control yourself,” started Professor Jiwoo.

“None of us can come ?” asked San.

“No, it's too dangerous. Even with Wolfsbane potion, anything human can be seen as a prey. Werewolves would kill their best friends if given the chance once turned. We already failed you by letting this happen, we won't risk seeing happen a second time,” the Headmaster had taken off, and in his voice they could all hear his regrets and guilt.

The whole school had been shaken. Everyone knew about a student getting bitten, they had to be honest with them, but it was presented in a way that assured that it wouldn't happen again. Thinking about it, Yeosang only had himself to blame : he had run away from the Great Hall. He wouldn't have been bitten if he had been safe with the others. He could always say that, if people came after the Headmaster's ass. He didn't mind being pointed out as the bad student who had gone against the rules. He didn't care.

“You said, nothing human ?” asked Mingi, and Yunho immediately opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Professor Hwasa.

“Yes Mister Song. Why, is there something you want to share with us ?” the teacher seemed very aware of what she was suggesting and Mingi gulped, looking back and forth between Yeosang and the Headmaster before he sighed.

“I'm an unregistered animagus.”

“Mingi !” Yunho knew too apparently.

“What ?!”

“Wait a second the hell is going on ?”

“Choi San, language.”

“Sorry Miss IU.”

“Mingi an animagus ? How, when ?”

“Enough,” silenced Park. “Care to explain ?”

“I know I'm a muggle born, but I've been playing with magic for a while. I learned a lot of things on my own, and one of these was the become an animagus.”

“Being a muggle born doesn't make you less talented or gifted than a pure-blood Mister Song, always remember that,” scolded nicely Miss IU.

“Wait, aren't you born one normally ?” asked Jongho confused.

“You can, like me,” said Professor Hwasa. Everyone knew she could turn into a black panther. She liked to go around the corridors at night to make sure no students were wandering around. Scared Seonghwa and Hongjoong during their shift sa few times. Had fun doing so. “But, some people, very few, talented people, can become an animagus with enough will. Congratulations Mister Song. On the other hand, being unregistered is illegal.”

“I know. I'm sorry. Please, can you leave me until I leave Hogwarts to get registered ?”

“This will be a problem for another time Mister Song. If you truly are an animagus than yes, maybe, depending on the animal you are, you could assist Mister Kang during his transformations.”

“I'm a lion.”

The teachers all raised a brow.

“That's a big animal,” pointed out Yunho as back-up.

“Thank you Mister Jeong, I had no idea,” answered Professor Jiwoo with a level of sass that made everyone smile.

“I suppose a lion is big enough in case you need to defend yourself. You will meet with Professor Hwasa before anything happens to confirm the information given,” said Park. “We don't have more to say, we will leave you to rest, don't worry Mister Kang. We have our own part of responsibility, and you won't have to face that alone.”

Yeosang was touched by the Headmaster's attention, and fought back tears. He was not even 14 yet after all, he could act strong all he wanted, this had been terrifying. He knew he'd have to deal with the dreams as well as his turning and despite the relief of life, he knew he had a heavy weight settled on his shoulders.

Wooyoung's hand squeezed his, and he reminded that no, he was not alone. Not anymore.

The adults all left, even Miss IU whom retreated in her office, to leave the students talk.

“So, werewolf ?” asked Seonghwa with a proud smile. Yeosang had always shown an amazing maturity for his age.

“Yes werewolf. I couldn't die and leave you all behind could I ? Wooyoung wouldn't survive a day without me, and our little mischief group would flop,” he had a sweeter smile.

He was also way too selfless.

“I think we have a few things we need to speak about. First, Mingi, how the hell did you become an animagus ?” asked Hongjoong, turning to his other Ravenclaw friend.

“Well, I already knew Occlumency, becoming an animagus wasn't harder,” shrugged the boy. Only him really.

“That's why you rock Transfiguration classes ...,” said San out loud.

“Wait, you know Occlumency ?!” that was Seonghwa's surprised voice.

“I grew up with Yunho, it was a necessity to learn it.”

Everyone turned to th Hufflepuff and Mingi made a little _oh-oh_ noise.

“Sorry,” he whispered to Yunho.

“It's fine, they'd have to know eventually.”

“Know what ?”

“I'm a legilimens. My whole family is actually. The Jeongs are the heir of a long family of legilimens, and that can sound extremely conservative, but they tried to marry only other legilimens to keep this gift in the family's DNA.”

“But ... naturally gifted legilimens are super rare ?!” said Wooyoung.

“You have to be the only family with this gift,” commented Seonghwa out loud.

Hongjoong and Yeosang were a little confused, this was a pure-blood business but Yeosang knew already.

“How did you discover it ?”

“I just did. I read a lot about the Wizarding World after getting at Hogwarts. Muggle born and all. And once I fell on a record of the greatest and oldest pure-blood family. Of course I found your branch Seonghwa, but also Wooyoung's and Yunho's. I already knew Woo was a metamorhmagus because we grew up together, but for Yunho it was written in the book. I discovered it in two years ago though, and as he never told us about it, so I waited until we were alone to confront him about it.”

“I didn't want to talk about it exactly for everything you guys said. It's rare, we have to be the only family in this part of the world, and I didn't want to sound like a prick, or someone who wanted to be well seen. Only the teachers know for obvious reasons, but I really don't want the whole school to know,” begged Yunho.

“We won't say a thing,” promised Hongjoong. “You can trust us, that's what friends are for right guys ?”

They all nodded and agreed loudly.

“Still impressed by Mingi,” ended saying San. “Like Occlumency wouah ...”

“Yunho kept invading my thoughts,” pouted the tall Ravenclaw, making Seonghwa and Hongjoong coo.

“Damn yes, why a lion though ?” asked Jongho, referring to the animagus part.

“You don't chose the animal you turn into.”

“Maybe your patronus is a lion too. I read that it generally happens. If you're an animagus your patronus is the same animal as the one you can turn into,” provided Yeosang.

“That'd be so cool !”

They kept talking and theorize about what all of their patronus could be, or what animal they'd like to turn into if they were animagus, Jongho considering the question more than the others.

Yeosang could see that Wooyoung was off though, and tried to keep squeezing his hand from time to time. They had to talk just the two of them, he knew it, but when the time came for the boys to leave, he found himself asking for San to stay too.

“I know you feel like you have a responsibility.”

Wooyoung seemed surprise by that but didn't show it. San sat were his cousin was before, facing Wooyoung so Yeosang had both around him.

“Wooyoung. Stop crying please.”

The youngest jumped in surprise and quickly dried his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

“I'm sorry. I just got scared. You were there one minute and the other ... Yunho is telling us that a werewolf attacked you. I imagined the worst, oh by Merlin Yeosang I thought you were-”

“Don't say it. I'm fine, come here,” he opened his arms and Wooyoung came nuzzling in them, even coming on the bed. San looked at them with a little smile. What those two had, he could never had with Wooyoung. But it was fine, because he knew it, and Yeosang had pointed it out, he and Wooyoung also had something special.

“It's my fault. All of this,” said Wooyoung, surprising the two boys.

“No, Wooyoung just because we had an argument-”

“But I said awful things ! I didn't even mean them ! I was just angry at you because I had the feeling that you were the one who drifted away from me and then you were accusing _me_ of doing it ! I didn't understand, I was confused, and I guess I wanted to hurt you but not like that. I never wanted any of this to happen,” his tears had gotten more numerous and were blinding him.

“I know. I know that you didn't mean it. I guess I was jealous to see you getting closer to San, but maybe I didn't express what I wanted clearly either.”

“I should have seen it ! I should have seen that I was putting distance !”

“You're not Yunho Woo you can't read thoughts. I put distance too, we both have a part in the argument, but what followed is not because of you.”

San eventually came to sit on the bed to, a hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. He let Yeosang do the talking.

“This isn't your fault. Wooyoung I knew the rules and I decided to ignore them. It's on me for not staying in. I could have just gotten away and tell you to leave me alone, but I didn't and went too far. You're not responsible for this,” he then turned to San. “Neither are you. You're not the reason Wooyoung and I fought, OK ?”

San nodded shyly, not entirely convinced.

“Guys I'm serious. I did not stay alive to watch you two go in depression because you think it's your fault, alright ?”

They both nodded this time and Yeosang pulled San towards him. Wooyoung was on the side of his injured shoulder and so was very careful to lay his head on Yeosang's stomach more than his chest, while San's rested on his thighs. They fell asleep in that position, and it's in that position that their two hyungs found them later.

“They missed diner, shouldn't we wake them up ?” asked Hongjoong.

“No, let them sleep. I'm glad they finally settled what was between them,” Seonghwa had a fond smile on his lips.

“It's a shame that it took _that_...”

“This was just an accident. They would have exploded eventually, it just didn't happen the good day.”

Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong and saw the other looking at the three 4th year with guilt. He knew Hongjoong was not fond of hugs, so he brushed his fingers against the Ravenclaw's.

“They're fine. Yeosang is alive, he's well. Yes he'll have to go through a lot, but we'll be here, every step of the way. We'll support him, and if he needs us, we'll be ready to help.”

Hongjoong did something that surprised Seonghwa very much : he intertwined their fingers, and brought his body closer to Seonghwa.

“I hope you're right.”

Seonghwa smiled gently and both of them waved goodbye to Miss IU, the nurse bringing two extra blankets for San and Wooyoung. It had been emotionally exhausting for all of them, which could explain Hongjoong's behavior and Miss IU's tolerance.

They were still holding hands when Seonghwa brought Hongjoong back to the Ravenclaw tower, the smaller man shyly hugging the Slytherin before they parted.

Everything went back to normal - almost - and soon, Yeosang went back to classes with them. It took him approximately three days, before the whispers, the side looks, and the rumors got the best of him, and he was standing on the Slytherin table in the middle of lunch in the Great Hall, telling everyone to stop treating him like an animal just because he had been bitten. The teachers and Headmaster backed him up, and every House lost points because unfortunately, that was the only way to keep some students in line.

Yeosang's first full-moon arrived and with it, a few precursor signs : he was more tired, went to bed earlier, and had a thing for meat. Like a lot of meat, raw most of the times, and red. They all paid close attention to him, and even if he understood it was to understand him better in the future, he found it a little irritating.

“I feel like a lab rat !” he complained to Mingi the day before the full-moon.

“I get it. I felt like this too when Professor Hwasa asked me to change.”

“Wait, aren't you naked when you turn back ?”

“There was a folding screen ! By Merlin Yeosang ! Oh goodness no !”

The Slytherin exploded in laughter while Mingi's running imagination kept sending him mental pictures of him naked in front of the teacher.

A day later and he wasn't laughing. Both he and Mingi had been excused from class, and if normally werewolves weren't touched by the full-moon until the night set, as it was Yeosang's first shift, he felt like he was about to die the second he woke up.

He was quickly led to the Shrieking Shack by Professor Hwasa and the Headmaster, and then they were alone. The two adults were guarding the door and also making sure that they wouldn't be needed inside.

Mingi had felt helpless. Yeosang had quickly strip of his shirt, only staying in pants, feet naked, and was angrily scratching at his skin every minute. His teeth ached, his nails too, and he was biting large sticks of wood provided by Professor Taehyung. Mingi was already turned into a lion, observing from a wrecked bed that was left in the shack.

After that Yeosang's skin started to itch. Like something from within was crawling its way outside, and Mingi pained to see his friend tearing the skin of his back apart. He was whining like a hurting wolf, on his knees, sweating forehead on the cool wood of the shack, arms wrapped around him and fingers digging bloody paths in his skin. He'd soon touch the bone if he didn't stop, but he couldn't. Everything felt too hot, too cold, too much noise but not enough at the same time. As the day passed his eyes started to take a yellowish color, with black taking over the white. His nails started to look like claws and teeth like fangs, and he was getting hungry. Fortunately, they had thought of it too, and had prepared food and water for both he and Mingi.

The night settled and the cool air came through the cracked window, very much welcomed on his hot skin. His mind was fogged up but he knew what was coming.

When the full-moon had finally risen, Yeosang let out a very loud cry of pain, waking Mingi up from his nap, and his body started to shift. His bones cracked painfully, elongating into his werewolf limbs, skin turning a faded gray, face changing to look less human. In less than a minute it was done. A panting, and whining werewolf was on the floor.

Mingi knew what to do. He had to stay still until Yeosang acknowledged him, smelled him, and recognized him as a friend. It took a while for this to happen. The boy was exhausted from his transformation, and when finally he could stand on his back paws, he threw himself on the food. Mingi didn't mind. He felt even better knowing his friend had eaten before seeing him. Once he was satiated, Yeosang turned around, and saw Mingi. Slowly he growled, but Mingi didn't move. He was still in a napping position, so he had his head on his paws and tried to make himself as submissive as possible.

Yeosang snarled but he didn't move, so the werewolf came closer, sniffed the air around him before sniffing him altogether, and then he heard a sort of huff. Resigned.

And Yeosang immediately fell asleep on the damaged couch in the room. Changing had drained him of his energy. Mingi stayed awake a few more minutes to make sure nothing would happen, then he went to sleep after.

Yeosang felt like shit. He'd always feel like this after a shift. He was exhausted, remembered everything he had done, but that was fine, he had been in line, slept mostly, because it was his first shift, and recognized Mingi as a friend for every other time they'd meet.

Dealing with the body ache was something else. The long scars he had left on his back haunted him. Not as much as the biting mark that was ornamenting his right shoulder, because these ones were his doing. He remembered the feeling of shifting, how he had wished for his skin to fall off and let the beast inside come out. How everything had made him so sensible. He noticed that, even when far from a full-moon, his five sens were still inhumanly developed. They only got worst close to the full-moon, making him loath the common spaces, coming near the kitchen or the Quidditch Stadium - the sweat - and being to close to the chimney.

It would be a long path, and for all the shift that came, he felt like he was getting a better control at himself. He still needed a week for each full-moon, three days before and three days after, of preparation and recovery, but mentally, he dealt with it better. His friends had been pained to see him come back scared up and looking pale as death, but now they just paid extra attention to his needs and always found ways to comfort him.

His birthday came a few weeks after, and his life went back to what it was before. He just had the full-moon to deal with.

Yeosang's 4th year had not only been vacations, but he had a solid friendship that would do anything for him, and slowly, he chase the feeling of self-disgust away, thanks to all of them.

His parents had drastically changed, realizing they could have lost their only son, and that it didn't matter if he was a wizard. What mattered was his well-being. And when Yeosang was at home for the summer holidays, his parents would take a few days vacation every time the full-moon was near, go with Yeosang to a family cottage in the woods of their private property close to Ireland, giving him the opportunity to shift and spend his full-moons in the middle of nature, hunting freely.

But it wouldn't be the only time the group of eight would find itself in hard times. No. two years later, danger came to know at Hogwarts' doors again, and with all their names on its lips this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe some of you need explanations as to why I sorted them the way I did.  
> Seonghwa : I didn't think of him as a slytherin until this Idol Wonderland show, and I fell in love with Slytherin Seonghwa.  
> Hongjoong/Mingi : Ravenclaw is a lot about creativity, and as the two main songwriters of the band, I thought it was fair. Not mentioning also that they both have incredible mental capacities (not that the others don't), with a very high IQ Hongjoong and a Mingi who doesn't have any problem learning lyrics right before record.  
> Wooyoung : Hufflepuff ... a lot of you want him in Slythering right ? Well no. Wooyoung helped a lot in the choregraphy of Pirate King, which makes him someone very hard working, and for the loyalty ... he followed Yeosang to KQ, what more do you want ?  
> Yunho : I think it's quite obvious ... he's a hard working fella too and I feel like Hufflepuff suits him better than Gryffindor  
> Jongho : honestly, I can't really explain it ... it just clicks y'know ?  
> Yeosang : well ... he's a sly fox. He ran away from home (in real life) to do what he likes, so that goes for the ambition and resourcefulness.
> 
> I hope you won't be mad at my choices, if you are I won't change them anyway, that's how I see them ! Hope you can enjoy it anyway


End file.
